A Kingdom Shattered
by Yassig
Summary: COMPLETED True love claims all... Princess, he said as he grabbed her arm. When you dance with other guys at the ball, just remember me kissing you. You are mine. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Here's a story that I had written awhile back. It's very similar to 'The Rose Earrings' in many respects. You'll notice that some of the characters are mine. However, I do not claim to own any of the original Sailor Moon characters!

* * *

**A Kingdom Shattered**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"Princess Lita? Are you still with me?"

"Oh. Sorry Gracie. I was off in another world." Lita looked over at her best friend, a short redhead with an impish smile.

"Well, I could see that!" Gracie said sarcastically. "Would you like to come back to this one now?"

"Sure," Lita said with an easy grin. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend under a shady tree. It was their favorite place to relax in the afternoons because it gave a perfect view of the valley below the castle. Lita had been caught up the beauty of the site.

"How about what you're going to wear to Queen Serenity's Imperial Ball on Friday. Wait, let me guess—the dress is green, right?" Gracie said with a grin.

"Why, however did you guess?" Lita said with mock innocence.

Gracie sighed at this. "Because it's the only color you ever wear."

"Hey, I happen to like the color. Besides, it's the color of my family. I'm a princess after all," Lita said, striking a very regal pose.

Gracie stuck out her tongue. "How could I forget? You're always reminding me. The Princess of Jupiter. And one big pain in the butt!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Lita yelped, throwing a mock punch at Gracie, which Gracie quickly dodged.

"Don't look at me. That's what the school master said."

Lita grew serious. "He's still mad at me for the whole Jeffrey thing…"

"Now, why would he be upset? Just because you punched him so hard he flew across the classroom…" she quipped with a pointed look at her friend.

"He deserved it! He was pinching Abby. He wouldn't quit!" she said indignantly.

"You have got to learn how to control your temper. How can you expect to become a queen if you're going to fly off the handle all of the time?" Gracie said, exasperated.

"Now wait just a minute…" Lita started to say. But she was interrupted by the sound of a horn. "Oh no! I'll be late for training. Gotta go!" Lita yelled back toward her friend as she took off out of the castle and toward the practice field. Sprinting hard the entire way she halted in front of her tutor, a crusty old sage named Artemis, who believed strictly in the rules.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he said while looking at his watch. "Late again. This is not the way for a warrior to be…" he said, shaking his head at her.

"I know, I know. But why do I have to practice anyway? I've never had to use my powers before. Everything is peaceful. Why waste the time and energy?"

"Child, you know you must be ready at a moment's notice. It is your duty as…" he began before Lita cut him off.

"…the guardian of Jupiter to fight in the Imperial Army in case of attack and use my powers for the causes of the Light, to protect the Royal Family in times of peril. And the only way to do this is to train and learn to harness and focus my power," Lita said dispassionately. He'd been saying the same words for years. By now he just had to start the first three words of the first sentence of the speech and she could finish it for him. It never changed.

Artemis frowned. "Yes, that is right. And I won't be here to help you forever."

"I know," Lita sighed. "Come on, let's start for today and get it over with."

"You should not rush this. That leads to mistakes, and you can't afford to make any mistakes. Now, let us begin."

* * *

"Reporting for duty sir," Nephlyte said, standing at attention before the King of Jupiter.

"Hmm…You're new. Where are you from soldier?"

"Earth, Your Majesty."

"Ah, so you're the soldier Darien told me to be expecting. But Queen Serenity has passed a proclamation prohibiting people from Earth from traveling outside of its atmosphere. So, how do you explain your presence here?"

"I am a soldier in Darien's private guard, sir. We were granted special permission."

"I see. How many of you are in Darien's guard?"

"Four, Your Majesty."

"And why specifically are you here? Does Queen Serenity suspect something to happen soon?"

"We were told to each go to a different kingdom to train soldiers for the Imperial Army and to protect the planets' inhabitants. As for what is to be, that I don't know. But I have a feeling something will take place soon."

"And where are the other three soldiers?"

"Zoicite is on Planet Mercury, Malachite is on Venus, and Jedite is on Mars."

"And Prince Darien? Is he back on the Moon?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Hmm…" King Jupiter said again. He was always a little wary of outsiders, especially with all of the trouble happening lately. But this one seemed to be honest enough. And Queen Serenity trusted him, so it wouldn't hurt to be prepared in case something did happen. "Meet me at dinner and we shall talk more. For now, go find your quarters. Relax while you can, we have much to discuss tonight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Nephrite said with a bow.

* * *

Lita was in her room getting ready for dinner when there came a knock upon the door. "Enter," she called out. Seconds later, in swept Gracie.

"Have you heard the news!" Gracie asked excitedly as she bounced into the room.

"What news?" Lita asked while busily brushing her teeth, watching her friend's reflection from the mirror. Gracie was perched on the edge of her bed, looking very excited about something.

"About the new hunk! He's so dreamy!..." Gracie said with a starry look in her eyes. "He's tall with long brown hair, and he's from Earth!"

"What? I thought that no one from Earth was allowed off of the planet." Lita quickly finished and dried her face on a nearby towel. She moved to her bed to sit next to Gracie.

"I know. But he's here…and I'm not complaining. I love a man in uniform!..." she said, going starry eyed again.

"Ah, so he's a soldier." Lita shrugged. "We have plenty of those here. I don't see how this one from Earth will be any different," she said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Come on, Lita. I know you. You fall in love with everyone! And you always say that your new crush looks just like a previous boyfriend!"

"And they always do!" Lita defended herself. "But I won't fall for this one," she said firmly.

"Yeah right…" Gracie said sarcastically. "You'll be head over heals before the end of the night."

"We'll see."

"But I wouldn't blame you. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes—almost a silver color sometimes."

"Hey, why are you sighing over him? I thought you and Stephen were practically engaged."

"We are. And I love him dearly, but it doesn't mean that I can't look!" Gracie grinned.

"Look at what?" Stephen said from the doorway. Both girls turned to face him, a little startled that they hadn't noticed him there before. Stephen always could sneak up on anyone…

"Why, nothing," Gracie said, feigning innocence.

"Nice try. That look doesn't work on me. I know you too well."

"Then you also know that I love you very much," Gracie replied as she sauntered toward him.

"That I do," Stephen said, gazing into her eyes.

"Er…I have to go see my father," Lita said as she beat a hasty retreat. Lita grinned as she walked along the corridor. The two of them were so cute together. It had come as no surprise to Lita that her best friend fell in love with the captain of the guard. They were meant for each other.

Because her mind was elsewhere, she turned the corner without looking and walking straight into someone. "Oops! I'm sorry," Lita said as she braced her hands against the stranger's chest to keep from falling. She looked up and was captured by the man's eyes. This had to be the soldier that Gracie was talking about. _Gracie's righ_t, she thought to herself. _He does have gorgeous eyes!_

"Excuse me," Nephlyte said abruptly, then continued walking down the hall.

Lita was a little hurt by his curtness. _It wasn't like I did it on purpose, _Lita thought to herself as she continued walking. _Well, this is going to be the one guy that I don't falling in love with. He's too rude. Even if he does have gorgeous eyes._

Lita wandered her way into the kitchen. She met the cook, Mirta, with her usual friendly greeting. "How are things going today?"

"Oh, well as always child."

"Mmm…Something smells good," Lita said as she lifted a lid to investigate into its contents.

"That's the general hope. Now, stay out of dinner," Mirta commanded, swatting at her with a big spoon.

"Yes ma'm" Lita replied with a grin. The kitchen was a favorite place for her. She'd grown a fondness for the staff, and they in turn for her. As a result, she quickly learned recipes and quite often would help out.

"Alright, little miss cook. I've got dinner pretty much covered, so do you want to make a dessert?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what are you going to bake today?" she asked as she looked up from the large meal that she was helping to prepare.

"I was thinking of something sweet. What would you suggest?"

"Well, you know anyone will eat anything you make. You have a wonderful gift with food. But you could try cookies today."

"Alright, cookies it is then," Lita said as she rolled up her sleeves and put on the apron. Soon she was gathering all of the ingredients she would need. The kitchen was her favorite place—she loved to cook and bake. And the cook had always humored her, so she came often.

"Now don't you go getting anything on your dress before dinner or your father will have my hide. You always did try to bake in your best dresses…" Mirta muttered to herself as she turned back to her tasks.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so! So, what is the new gossip today?" Lita said as she started measuring the flour.

"Everyone is talking about the soldier from Earth. He's supposed to be very handsome," the cook said, sliding a glance toward Lita to see her reaction.

"I hadn't noticed" Lita said, concentrating on baking. The cook was taken a bit by surprise at that statement. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't heard Lita gossiping about the latest handsome stranger and dreaming about what life would be like with him.

"Are you okay child?" Mirta asked with concern.

"Hmm?" Lita said distractedly. The cook reached over to feel Lita's forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever…"

"Now why is it so weird for me not to fall head over heels over this guy? Come on, help me put these cookies into the oven."

"Whatever you say child," Mirta said as she obediently helped Lita. But while doing so she thought to herself, _How weird. That isn't like Lita at all. I wonder if things will change once they begin to spend more time together. Only time will tell…

* * *

_

Hope that you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up soon!

And many thanks to Athena Kyle for the editing! God knows if this thing would have made any sense without your help!  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me:)

* * *

**A Kingdom Shattered**

**Chapter Two**

"She's late again," the King said disgustedly. "She should show more respect for me." He was pacing back and forth in the drawing room.

"Now dear, she's still young. She'll come soon. Please relax…we have company tonight," his wife gently pleaded. She watched her husband worry from her position on a chair. She was trying to look calm while inside she was willing her daughter to arrive quickly.

"She was told to be here promptly at seven o'clock. How hard is it to go to a drawing room on time so that she can properly greet our guest!" the King said agitatedly.

"Darling…," the Queen started to say but was cut off by a knock upon the door.

"Enter," the King called out. Nephlyte stepped into the room. "Welcome Nephlyte, I'd like you to meet my wife, the Queen of Jupiter."

"Your Highness," Nephlyte greeted as he bowed to her.

"Welcome to Jupiter, Nephlyte. We hope you are comfortable here."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"I would have liked to have introduced my daughter to you, but she seems to be missing at the moment…" the King said, letting some of his frustration show.

"Here I am father," Lita announced as she entered the room. In her hands she carried a tray of the cookies that she had baked earlier. "Sorry I'm late." She deposited the cookies on a nearby table, then crossed the room and kissed her father on the cheek. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting." Lita looked toward the guest. "Hi, I'm Lita," She said, holding out her hand. This seemed to take Nephlyte by surprise, who was unaccustomed to such forwardness. It also seemed to shock her father, who frowned at her.

Nephlyte took her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure, Your Highness."

"Oh please, call me Lita. The title sounds so stuffy." Lita turned and picked up the tray of cookies again. "Please, try a cookie. I made them myself." Nephlyte obliged her request, picking one up and staring at it. Lita grinned at his hesitancy. "Nephlyte, I promise they are quite edible. And no poisons. I swear!" she said, crossing her heart.

Nephlyte nodded, biting into it slowly. "These are delicious Lita," Nephlyte praised as he finished the cookie.

"Thank you." Lita flushed with pride. She wasn't sure why, but she had wanted his approval.

"I think we can go to dinner now," the Queen said, sliding a knowing glance to her husband. She held out her arm for her husband to escort her to the dining room. Taking the Queen's cue, Nephlyte offered his arm, which Lita took as they all headed toward dinner.

Once everyone was seated at the table and dinner was served, the Queen turned to Nephlyte. "Nephlyte, could you please tell me what Earth is like these days? I haven't visited in years."

"I can tell you that it has changed a lot lately, Your Highness. All the life there seems to be seeping out. Things are no longer green like they used to be, and the skies are always dark. A feeling of despair has crept over the land," he reported with a sad shake of his head.

"How sad. It used to be so beautiful. It's a shame that it has changed so much."

"Is there nothing anyone can do?" Lita asked.

Nephlyte turned toward her to speak. "No, not until we find the source of what is causing this. That's why no one is allowed to leave Earth. Queen Serenity fears that the phenomenon might spread. And, worst yet, that the evil energy is coming from Earth itself."

"How awful!" Lita exclaimed. "I hope that they can find the source and stop it soon."

"Me too. So much as been lost…" Nephlyte trailed off.

The King saw how difficult a subject this was to talk about, so he switched the topic to the upcoming Imperial Ball at the Moon Palace. "I assume that you are attending," the King said to Nephlyte.

"Yes, I have been personally invited by Queen Serenity."

"Good. I will be glad to see you there. And I'm sure many of the women will too. Including my daughter," he said, giving Lita a small wink.

"Father!" Lita shrieked in embarrassment. Nephlyte discreetly coughed into his drink. Sitting there feeling the heat in her cheeks, Lita's mind raced for another topic…but she couldn't think of anything. Luckily, everyone sensed her discomfort and a comfortable silence stayed with them as they finished their meal.

* * *

After dinner Lita quickly escaped up to the comfort of her room. Plopping down on her bed, she relived the misery of dinner. How could her father embarrass her like that? How humiliating! He wasn't even that cute! His only really good features were his eyes…and his nose…and his mouth… Lita sighed. _I will not fall for him!_ she told herself sternly. 

Lita started to get ready for bed. She was brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Lita called out. Her mother entered the room. "Hello mom."

The Queen looked at her daughter and smiled. "Lita, you know your father didn't mean to torment you tonight. He was just teasing."

"But why does he have to embarrass me like that? It's not fair!"

"He's not vindictive, child." She took the brush from her daughter and brushed Lita's hair like she used to when Lita was younger. "Believe it or not, he loves you very much. I think it upset him you when you didn't how up to dinner on time. He wanted to introduce you properly. You're his pride and joy you know."

Lita sighed, staring at her mother through the mirror. "I know. And I'm really sorry, but I lost track of time again."

"I know sweetheart," she said as she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. She tucked her daughter into bed, just like she used to when Lita was small. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mother." The Queen turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door. Lita lay there in the dark thinking about what had happened at dinner. _Am I really seen as being that boy crazy?_ she thought. _I don't want to be seen as a ditz. From now on, no more boy talk,_ she vowed to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

Lita woke up bright and early the next morning. _Time for practice,_ she thought to herself. She quickly dressed and went to the practice field. It was a crisp morning and the sun had just risen, sending a lazy red glow across the surface of the planet. It was gorgeous, and Lita took a minute to enjoy the sunrise before concentrating on her practice. Soon she was completely immersed in her exercises. She didn't notice that she was not alone for a few minutes. She looked up as she paused to wipe the sweat off her brow and noticed Nephlyte standing in front of her. "Hi," she called out to him as she flashed a grin. "What brings you out here?" 

"I was told there was a practice field out here that I could use. I hope I'm not intruding."

"I was just finishing up," Lita said as she walked toward him. "Enjoy your exercise."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"It's Lita, remember? I'll see you later." Lita headed back for the castle for a quick bath before breakfast. She couldn't afford to be late today!

* * *

Nephlyte watched her as she walked away. He never met a warrior so young with so much power. Nephlyte wondered how old Lita actually was. At times she seemed so young, and others so mature. Then again, she is an Imperial Guard for the Moon Family. This reminded him of the Imperial Ball coming up. "Maybe I should ask to escort Lita," he wondered out loud. It would only be right since he was a guest of her father. And he was sure her father would approve. He'd have to ask him this afternoon. For right now, he needed to concentrate on his work out.

* * *

Lita made it just in time for breakfast. Her father gave her a smile as she walked into the room. "Good morning sunshine," he said, using his nickname for her as a child. 

"Morning father," she said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Where's mother?"

"She's not feeling well today, so she's up in her quarters."

"I hope she's okay," Lita said with concern.

"I'm sure she is," the King said with a smile. "I wonder where Nephlyte is this morning," the King pondered.

"Oh, he's out at the practice filed. I saw him on my way back. He probably won't be back in time to eat with us. Should we send something up to him?"

"I think that's exactly what we should do." He smiled at his daughters' display of diplomacy.

The two continued their friendly chatter throughout the meal. Soon though, the King had to leave to meet with his advisors. "So what is the Princess going to do today?"

"Well, I am going to help the seamstress working on my ball gown, and then I'm going to meet with my school master for my lessons," Lita smiled. "And what is the mighty King going to do today?" she asked, playing the old game from when she was a child.

"The mighty King is going to rule his kingdom, of course," he said with a smile. "But first he is going to go check on his wife." He crossed to where she was sitting and hugged her. "Try to stay out of trouble today, okay?"

"Why father, what trouble could a mere girl get into," she questioned with an innocent look.

* * *

That evening Nephlyte passed the King in the hallway. "Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?" he asked. 

"Certainly. What can I do for you?"

"I would like your permission to escort your daughter to the Imperial Ball." From the King's face he could tell that he had both shocked and pleased him.

"Of course. I think she will be pleased. Thank you for offering," he said as he beamed at Nephlyte.

"It is my honor, Your Majesty," Nephlyte replied with a smile.

"Are you doing this because you feel obligated, Nephlyte?" the King asked. The other man seemed a little taken aback by the question.

"It is my duty to ask, yes, but it isn't my only reason."

Unfortunately, during this conversation Lita came by the hallway. Hurt that she was considered a charity case, she stood fuming in the shadows. The King spoke, "Just don't tell my daughter that when you ask her. But you have my permission."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Lita was couldn't believe it. She was incredibly angry at Nephlyte… and her father. How could they do this to her? How humiliating! As if last night wasn't enough! Lita fled the room, leaving the two to talk about her without prying ears. Lita felt absolutely furious. _Well, he'll get a nice surprise when he asks!_

_

* * *

_

Elara -- Thanks for reading hun. Lemme know what you think!

Lady-D -- Yay, lots of reviews from you! Glad you like the stories so far hun.

Jovian Goddess -- So glad that you like the story! Thank you for the review.

Athena Kyle -- I don't know what I would do without you hun! Thanks for all the help with editing! I think I'm going to have to put you as editor:)


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I don't own it, so don't sue:)

* * *

**

**A Kingdom Shattered**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**Heading toward the dinner hall with her parents, Lita had to face Nephlyte. Still upset with him, she ignored his offer of an escort into the dining room. Nephlyte seemed surprised, but continued on as if nothing had happened. He spent all of dinner trying to figure out what had changed her attitude. This morning she had seemed very friendly. After dinner Nephlyte managed to catch up with her on the way to her room. "Lita," he called out. She slowly turned his way. "I have something to ask you." 

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you would honor me in letting me escort you to the Imperial Ball on Friday."

"I'm sorry, but no."

Clearly this answer surprised him. "May I ask why? Do you already have a date?"

"No, I don't have a date already. However, while it may be your _duty_ to ask me, it is not _my duty_ to say yes. Good night," she said as she fled to her room.

Nephlyte felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She had obviously heard his discussion with the King. He didn't quite know what to do. He'd just have to find a chance to apologize to her.

* * *

But this proved to be easier said than done. Lita managed to avoid him completely for several days. The only times that he saw her were during meals and she always managed to show up late and find some reason to leave early. He could tell the King and Queen had noticed this too, but were too nice to say anything about it. 

Finally, after several days he managed to find Lita at the practice field. She was in the middle of practicing when he approached her. "Lita," he called out. She turned and gave him an annoyed expression.

"What?" she said succinctly as she grabbed her towel and started getting ready to leave. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said.

"Why?" she asked, feeling both hurt and mad. "Because I found out the truth? Because you feel sorry for me? Because you feel like you aren't fulfilling you _duty _if I don't say yes? Well, let me ease your conscience. Apology accepted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack. It's my _duty_ to be at the Imperial Palace tonight." Lita stormed off.

Nephlyte realized that this wasn't going to be an easy fix. Especially since she was leaving for the Moon today. _I guess I'll just have to wait until the ball,_ he thought. And pray that he could fix this. But how?

Nephlyte pondered this as he decided to do this workout. Because his mind was on something other than his task, he made a rookie mistake and cut himself. He was bleeding pretty badly and decided to discontinue training for the day and get the wound bandaged.

On the way to his room he encountered Lita, who was on her way out the door. However, any sense of apathy she had for him vanished once she noticed his injury. "You're hurt," she said as she rushed to his side.

"It's not that bad," he said to her.

"No, Nephlyte. You're really bleeding. Come with me." She took his hand and dragged him to her bathroom. She grabbed one of her washcloths and wetted it. "Here, wash the wound while I search for a bandage. It doesn't look like it's bad enough for stitches, but you're going to want the physician to look at it."

"I'm fine, Princess. Please don't trouble yourself."

"Humor me." Lita left him to clean his wound while she searched for a bandage. She searched everywhere, but could not find one. _Well, I'll just have to be creative,_ she thought. She walked back to her bathroom and found Nephlyte stripped to the waist. He had cleaned what he could of the wound. Helplessly, her eyes drifted to his chest. Lita just stared for a minute. He was gorgeous.

"Princess?" Nephlyte asked. Lita blushed. She had been caught staring.

"Sorry. I was just checking how you were doing. Follow me. I'm going to bandage it now." Nephlyte followed her into her room. He'd never seen it before, but it fit her. She had a canopy bed, covered in white, green and gold. She had a set of mahogany bedroom pieces, all beautifully crafted but not too ornate. There were snapdragons in vases around the room, giving the room a sweet smell and a pretty decoration without being overpowering. Even the small trinkets she had in the room were feminine but not overly ornate. Yes, everything was perfect according to her personality.

While Nephlyte was looking around, Lita was standing self-consciously by her vanity. She never let many people see her room, and she was apprehensive of Nephlyte's opinion of it. She didn't see any disdain or mockery in his eyes… she was hoping that this was a good sign.

"Here," she said, getting a jar from her vanity. "This will help heal the wound." She walked toward him with the jar. Nephlyte looked at it questioningly. Then he smelled it. His face shriveled up in displeasure.

"What is that?" he asked, making a face.

"Herbs. They smell awful, I know. But they'll heal the wound."

"Are you sure you're not trying to get even with me for the other night?" he asked warily.

"Trust me," she said. Nephlyte figured he didn't have much of a choice, so he walked back toward her. "Hold this for a minute," she said, handing him the jar. Automatically he took hold of it. He was wondering what she was going to do next. What she did surprised him. She took out a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut a piece out of her bed sheet.

"What are you doing!"

"You need a bandage and I couldn't find anything else," she shrugged. "If you're worried about germs, these sheets are clean. They're changed every day." He couldn't believe that she had just ruined her bed sheet. It must have been expensive, from the look of the fabric.

She walked toward him with the jar. "I'm sorry if this stings," she said. She carefully covered the entire wound, then gently wrapped it when the homemade bandage. She was trying to be as careful as possible to avoid hurting him anymore. She knew from the extent of the wound that he must be in great pain. She'd give him something for that next. First she had to take care of his arm.

She finished wrapping the bandage firmly around his arm, and then stepped back to survey her work. Satisfied, she looked up at him.

"Okay, and now just one more thing. Follow me." Nephlyte wondered what she was going to do now.

Lita led him to the kitchen. It was busy with activity, seeing as dinner was only a few hours away. Lita looked completely at home here. All of the workers called out friendly greetings to her and gave him curious looks.

"Right this way," Lita directed him as she pointed him toward a stool. Lita started mixing a concoction. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what was going into it, so he studied the kitchen staff instead. They were an efficient team, headed by a small, plump woman. She began to approach him, and then drew back with a start.

"Lordy, child. What did you do to him!" she exclaimed.

"He has a wound. What was I supposed to do, let him bleed to death?" she called out over her shoulder. She was busy mixing the medicine for him.

"You and your herbs," Mirta muttered to herself. Nephlyte watched the exchange curiously. The friendliness between the two was very apparent.

"Quit muttering about my herbs and get back to work!" Lita said with mock command.

"And who died and made you lord of land?" Mirta shot back at her. Lita stuck out her tongue.

_Very interesting_, Nephlyte thought. Before he knew it though, Lita had her concoction under his nose. "Drink this," she told him. Nephlyte just stared at it for a minute, and then took it from her hands. He said a silent prayer that he wasn't about to die, then took a sip. It was surprisingly sweet, with a hint of a mint taste. He finished the last of the drink while Lita watched expectantly.

"See, you're not dead," Lita said with a grin.

"Yet," Nephlyte returned with a smile.

Lita gave his an evil grin. "That's right, you still have to live through dinner."

"I thought you were leaving for the Moon this afternoon."

"I was, but my friend Gracie can't make it here 'til this evening. She's traveling by herself, so I'm going to keep her company."

"Gracie. That name sounds familiar."

"She's engaged to Stephen, the captain of our guard."

"Ah, yes."

"Have you met her before?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet."

Lita grinned. "You're in for a real treat then. Gracie is…different, for lack of a better word."

Mirta rolled her eyes at that. Lita gently gave Nephlyte a push. "Now, shoo. I've got work to do, and you need to rest."

"Yes, Princess." He went off to his room to lie down. Whatever Lita had given him made him a little drowsy. He played over the afternoon's events in his mind. She was very relaxed with everyone. He wondered how she acted among other royalty. Obviously she and Gracie were close. But was she prim and proper around royalty? He could tell she had the strength to be a ruler. But did she have the sophistication? These questions stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

To All: I didn't die! I will have this story up this week, because it's already done. Sorry I'm not being very consistent with it! 

Athena Kyle - I never got your edited version, so I just winged it. Haven't heard from you in awhile so I hope that you're still alive!

Elara - Glad to see that you're still reading. This isn't the only confrontation that they'll have--hope that you continue to like my writing:)

Stargazer-102006 - Thank you for the high praise!

sailorjupiter316 - So glad that you like the story so far. I'll keep writing 'em if you keep reading 'em!

LishaVilla - I agree, there's not enough stories out there. Hope that you continue to read!

Youkiyra Solar - Thanks for the review! Hope that you continue to like the story!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: It's not mine, so don't sue:)

* * *

**

**A Kingdom Shattered**

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

"Gracie," Lita called out as she ran to greet her friend. The two hugged before walking toward the palace and sitting under their favorite tree. Gracie had been on Mars for the past week working with Princess Raye. Gracie's special abilities were an asset to Raye in the temple. While she did not have as much power as Raye, she could still help read the fires, and was trying to help the Elders figure out what was going on on Earth.

"Oh, I've missed you! How are things on Mars?"

"Oh, chaotic, as always. We've managed to keep whatever is destroying Earth contained there. Still, there's an overwhelming feeling of fear and apprehension. The temple has been so busy lately I haven't really had much time to relax. I was beginning to wonder if I could make the ball…"

"I would have come there and dragged you anyway," Lita said.

Gracie grinned. "I know. That's why I came."

"Oh Gracie, I have so much to tell you," Lita exclaimed. "I don't even know where to begin!"

"Well, how about at the beginning," Gracie said with a smile. "You can start by telling me how things with your Earth warrior are going."

"Oh, you mean Nephlyte. Um, things are okay," Lita said nonchalantly.

"Come on, Lita. I know you better. Tell the truth."

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the Moon. But what about you? Have you seen Stephen yet to tell him that you're back?"

Gracie blushed and Lita burst out laughing. "Uh huh. So that's where the dirt smudge comes from," Lita said, pointing at her friend's cheek.

Gracie raised her hand and tried to wipe it away. "Make fun of me all you want, but I was right. You like Nephlyte! Seems like I'm not the only one getting attached to a warrior."

Lita could only blush.

"Anyway, I'm a little worried now because Stephen said that he might be going to Earth to help out there. I don't want him to leave…"

"Poor Gracie," Lita said as she hugged her friend. "But you don't know that for sure. Besides, it won't happen this moment, will it? So forget about it for now. Because we're going to a ball!"

"Yes Princess!" Gracie saluted her friend, sending both into giggles.

"Do you mind if I take a nap before dinner? I'm exhausted!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll catch up with you at dinner."

"Don't be late," Gracie warned.

"Me? Late? Never!"

* * *

Lita headed out toward Nephlyte's room. It was time to check on him. 

Nephlyte was deep asleep when she entered. He looked so peaceful. He still hadn't put a shirt on, and Lita caught herself staring at him again. Mentally shaking herself, she drew closer to the bed. She was reaching for his arm to check his bandage when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and tossed onto the bed. Surprised, she looked up to find Nephlyte wide-awake.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a warrior, Princess."

"I wasn't sneaking, I was checking on your bandage and trying not to wake you," Lita replied a little shakily. "No need to ask if you're feeling better."

"Whatever you gave me seems to have done the trick."

"Good."

The two just stared at each other. Lita once again got lost in his eyes. Slowly, Nephlyte leaned over her. He lightly touched his lips to hers and watched as Lita shuddered. Pleased with her reaction and reassured that he hadn't frightened her, he leaned in again. He nipped at her mouth, gently tugging on her lower lip.

Lita was lost in a swirl of emotions, each one focused on his kiss. Unable to take his gentle teasing anymore, she slowly brought his head down for a more permanent contact. Nephlyte groaned. He should stop this, but it felt so right. He certainly hadn't planned this, but the feel of her in his arms was doing strange things to his mind. Hadn't he dreamed of kissing her not just a few minutes ago?

After a few moments, Nephlyte consciously made an effort to lighten the contact. Lita took his cue and followed suit. Soon, the two were once again staring at each other.

"You know, if someone found us now we'd both be in a lot of trouble."

"I know," Lita said. Neither made a move.

"Princess Lita, will you please reconsider my offer to escort you to the ball?"

"I'll think about it," shesaid with a grin.

"I don't even get a yes?" he said teasingly.

"Depends on what I get in return. I mean, is it going to be worth my while?" she said coquettishly.

His eyes darkened. "I'll definitely make it worth your while," he said. Lita felt absolutely giddy.

"Now, get out of here before someone finds us together in bed. There's no reason to compromise your reputation."

"Yes, sir," she said as she climbed over the side of his bed and headed for the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Lita closed the door to his room feeling like she was walking on air. She ran to the room where Gracie slept and shook her friend awake. 

"What's the big deal!"

"Gracie, I have to talk to you! It can't wait!"

Gracie's eyes slowly lost their drowsiness and were able to focus on her friend. Lita was so excited that she was practically jumping around the room. "What is it?" She was definitely curious now.

"He kissed me!" Lita shrieked.

"Okay, who is he?"

"Who do you think? Nephlyte! He kissed me, and I just melted. He's so amazing… And he has the most beautiful eyes…"

Gracie grinned. "Okay, start from the beginning."

Lita sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Well, we didn't really hit things off right at first. I walked into him, and he just kinda brushed me aside. And I overheard him talking to my father. He asked to escort me to the ball. My father asked him why, and Nephlyte said it was partly duty."

"And you, being the reasonable person that you are, flew right off the handle. Am I right?"

"Yes, I was furious. But Nephlyte told my father that was only _part_ of the reason. He never mentioned why else. Well, earlier today he injured himself, so I took care of him."

"Oh no, not the herbs! Poor guy…" Gracie said teasingly.

Lita stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, after you came up here I went to go check on him. I got up near his bed, and the next thing I know I'm on the bed with him leaning over me. And he gave me the most inexplicable kiss. I thought I was going to faint!"

"You too, huh? What is it about those warriors?" Gracie wondered.

"I dunno. But I know that I really like this one."

"So, now that you've woken me from my nap, what would you like to do before dinner?"

"Let's go practice. I could use the workout. And you're the perfect opponent."

"Yeah, except that I always win," Gracie bragged with a grin.

"No way! I do!"

"Do not!"

"Last one to the practice field is a rotten egg!"

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Gracie asked. 

"Let's see who can concentrate their life force the longest."

"Is this like when we went swimming when we were kids and you wanted to see which of us could hold our breath the longest? Because you started turning blue…"

"Come on Gracie, are you chicken?"

"Hey, no contest. I'll easily win."

"Oh yeah?"

"I beat you all the time when we were training as kids!"

"We'll just see about that!"

The two assumed a relaxed stance. Their hands went to their chests where their life force was centered, drawing the bright sphere outside of their bodies, watching it form into their hands. This test took extreme concentration and focus. It was the ultimate test of control.

While the two harnessed their life forces, Nephlyte watched from his window. The two warriors were a sight to see. His eyes drifted toward Lita. _Hmm…she was strong for a warrior._ _She has perfect control of her life force. She definitely fits the part of an Imperial Guard._

Turning away from the window, his gaze rested on the bed. He started to grin. Lita should have known better than to come beside him when he was asleep--he was trained to wake up at the smallest sound. Still, he couldn't say he was sorry that she had. The kiss was amazing. He'd never really experienced anything like it. Next time he'd kiss her where there was no threat of interruptions…and it would be soon.

* * *

Eternal-Earth-Sailor - Thanks for the high praise. :)

Leslie - I am definitely going to finish the stories I write! I'm just a little slow in getting them up because life kinda takes over...something about those 100 hour work weeks that just take all the energy right out of you... But don't worry! I'm still here!

Stargazer102006 - LOL, so glad that I could make you clap with a new chapter update. Hope that it happens everytime!


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I don't own it, so don't sue:)

* * *

**

**A Kingdom Shattered**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Gracie had left Lita to spend time with Stephen before the ball. Meanwhile, Princess Raye from Mars had come to Jupiter so that she could go to the ball with her friends. Her parents were not going to be able to make it with all the trouble on Earth and she didn't want to go by herself.

Lita and Raye made it down to the drawing room at 7 o'clock sharp. The two walked in talking away. Suddenly, Raye stopped short.

"Raye, what is it?" Lita asked concerned.

"Jedite, when did you get here!" Raye exclaimed.

Jedite crossed the room and bowed before the Princess. "Your father sent me to protect you on the journey," he said.

Raye could barely contain her happiness and Lita could barely contain her smirk. Looks like the princesses were all destined to fall in love with a man from Earth.

The King and Queen exchanged knowing glances, then led the way to dinner. Jedite followed suit, quickly offering his arm to Raye. Lita looked at Nephlyte and grinned. He, too, offered his arm to escort Lita, but before they joined the others he stole a quick kiss. "Princess, will you meet me in the gardens after dinner?"

Lita's whole face lit up. "Yes."

"Good. Meet me at 10 o'clock." So saying, the two headed toward the dining hall.

Dinner was a trial to get through. Both girls couldn't wait to be alone with their generals. And judging from the looks the males were sending, they were just as anxious. The King and Queen both found this amusing, and so were not offended when they were the only ones talking at dinner.

After dinner both couples made their excuses to leave the table. The King and Queen both grinned. "My dear, it seems that we are alone. Love is in the air."

"That it does, husband. Don't you remember when we were like that?"

"Since when did that become past tense?" the King grinned at his wife. The Queen actually blushed.

"Come, let's enjoy having the place to ourselves."

* * *

Lita went upstairs to finish packing. They'd have to leave soon. She wondered where Raye and Jedite had taken off to. It really was a nice surprise to find him here. Hopefully the two of them would make it back in time to leave. 

Lita noticed that it was 5 minutes to 10 o'clock. She had been checking every two minutes for the past hour. Unable to wait a second longer, she raced toward the garden. She found Nephlyte staring at the sky.

"Nephlyte, what are you looking at?"

"The stars. The universe is controlled by the movement of them."

"And what do you see?" Lita asked curiously.

"Chaos. Something is not quite right." Nephlyte turned toward Lita. "But enough of worrying for now. That's not why I asked you to come here." He reached for her and pulled her back into his chest. She felt secure and leaned back into his strength. "I've been waiting for you," he whispered into her ear. Then he did something she didn't expect. He kissed her ear. And her jawline. And her throat. Butterflies had grown in Lita's stomach as her emotions raced out of control, each one fighting for her attention. But all she cared about was how this kiss felt. She tilted her head to allow him great access. God, it felt wonderful! Soon she couldn't stand not seeing his eyes anymore and slowly turned toward him. The light from the stars lit up his eyes and Lita felt herself getting lost in their depths once again.

Slowly, she leaned toward him. She softly whispered," What are you doing to me?" She barely finished the question before their lips met. While their first kiss had been a soft embrace, this kiss had none of its hesitancy. Nephlyte wasn't worried about frightening her this time.

Lita drifted back down to the planet, looking at him with wonder.

"I don't want to do too much too fast. But realize that you're mine. When you dance with other guys at the ball, just remember me kissing you. You are mine."

She should have been insulted. Instead, she felt cherished. So she reached up and cupped his jaw. "Yes, Nephlyte. I am yours. But you are mine as well."

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

The Imperial Palace was always a beautiful site. The moon Kingdom showed off its splendor normally, but decorated now for the ball it was a sight to behold. Of course, Lita and Raye had been there often. They knew the Moon Kingdom almost as well as their own. The two girls reached the steps and their friends Princesses Mina, Ami, and Serena greeted them. 

"What took you guys so long?" Mina asked.

"We got caught up doing other things," Lita said with a slight blush. Mina was intrigued, but knew she would be told in time.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've all been together," Ami said.

"It's nice to see you all. But first thing's first. We need to take care of business," Raye stated.

"Oh, why do we have to ruin such a perfect day with work?" Serena complained.

"Because we don't know what's out there. We need to be ready at any moment. You know that," Raye lectured.

"Alright, alright. Let's get it over with. Then we can get to the fun stuff."

The girls all walked into the Ceremony Room. Lita started a fire and everyone gathered in a circle, concentrating on the flames.

"I sense an evil presence nearby. We had better keep on the lookout," Raye warned.

"So what else is new?" Serena commented. "When have we ever had one of these and you have _not_ sensed something evil?"

"I'm serious Serena. Scouts, we need to pay attention."

All 5 girls agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephlyte and Jedite had joined Darien, Malachite and Zoicite for a briefing as well. 

"Whatever it is, the enemy is close. I can feel it. It's not contained on Earth. Keep an eye out, and be careful. Most importantly, keep the princesses safe. They had no idea what danger they may be facing," Darien said gravely. Everyone nodded.

The girls left the room laughing. Each had been relating tales of the things going on within their kingdoms. Serena, of course, spent the whole time talking about food. She never changed.

Just as they were making their way down the hall, they met up with the soldiers from Earth. Apparently everyone really _had_ paired up.

Lita leaned over and whispered the coincidence to Raye. Raye grinned and whispered back, "I guess it just means that the men from Earth are irresistible!" Both girls smiled.

Darien was the first to take advance of the situation. He walked up to Serna and bowed. "Princess, may I have the pleasure of your company for a walk through the gardens?

"Why yes, my Prince," she said as she took his arm. The two walked away. The other four couples followed suit, each going to a different spot in the gardens so as to offer each other privacy.

"I didn't thick that I'd see you until tonight at the ball," Lita said as the two walked hand in hand down the path.

"Me either. Are you complaining?" Nephlyte teased.

"Me sir? Why, not at all," she replied with a grin. The two continued to relax and walk slowly through the gardens. Lita had never experienced such peace and happiness before. If she could pause time, she would suspend the moment forever, entrapping the two together.

Soon, it was time for the couples to part. Slowly, each couple made their way back to the castle. Nephlyte kissed Lita's hand. "Until tonight, Princess." He bowed, and then walked away.

"Wow, looks like the two of you really hit it off," Mina commented behind her.

"Yeah, we did," she said with a blush.

"You two are almost as attached as Serena and Darien," Ami commented.

Serena, just realizing what the topic of conversation was, spoke up. "What, you and Nephlyte are together?"

"Of course, Serena" Raye replied as she rolled her eyes. "Didn't you just see the two of them together?"

"Oh, why am I always the last one to know all the gossip?" Serena complained.

"Probably because you're too involved in your own world to notice," Raye said under her breath.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed as she and Raye stated into a match of sticking their tongues out at one another.

"Things haven't changed much," observed Ami as the two continued quarreling.

* * *

Stargazer102006 - Sorry that I can't keep up with you! Just no more time! Hope that you enjoy the new chapter. :) 

Elara - Yay for soldiers. :) Glad that I'm not the only one who sees that they just have...a way with things. Hope you like the next chapter--this story will be a couple more chapters and then it's finally finished!


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I don't own it, so don't sue:)

* * *

**

**A Kingdom Shattered  
Chapter Six

* * *

**

Everyone retired to his or her quarters to get ready for the ball that evening. Lita decided to try to take a nap before getting ready, but couldn't fall asleep. Her mind had too many questions. She walked over to the window that looked out on the courtyard. So much had changed in the past few days.

Lita noticed Nephlyte walking toward the castle. As if sensing her, he looked up and smiled. Lita's good spirits returned. Maybe drastic change wasn't such a bad thing.

Lita stepped into the bath, quickly immersing herself in the lavender bubbles. She felt completely relaxed. Bubble baths had always been able to ease her tension. She efficiently washed her hair, and then rinsed it and her body. She adorned her robe, and walked into her room.

_Time to get ready_. She was going to knock Nephlyte's socks off tonight.

She put on the dress, a beautiful silk concoction that was the emerald in color. It was floor length, with a scooping neckline and open back. It showed off her tiny waist and long legs.

_Next, hair,_ she thought to herself. She finished towel-drying it, and then combed the long brown locks. Deciding that she would look more sophisticated with it up, she wrapped it around her crown, creating a startling effect. She did indeed look older.

Lita was looking at her efforts in the mirror when Mina knocked on the door. "Enter," she called out.

"Wow, Lita. You look gorgeous."

"So do you." Mina was covered in orange chiffon, really showing off her figure. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to help you out, actually. I had a feeling you'd forget your make-up."

"Well, I didn't exactly forget it. All I have is this lip stick…"

Mina grinned. "That's why I'm here." Mina sat Lita down. She quickly applied eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, powder, and lipstick. Lita looked at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Mina stepped back to survey her work, the grinned. "There, you look gorgeous." Lita felt gorgeous.

"Okay, I've got to finish getting myself ready. I'll see 'ya downstairs. Oh, don't forget your mask. They don't call it a masquerade for nothing!" she said as she left. Lita's heart fell. She had forgotten about that. What if Nephlyte didn't recognize her?

Deciding that she wasn't even going to consider that option, she finished getting ready. She placed her feet in the dress's matching pumps, put on her pearl necklace and rose earrings, and gathered up her purse. She looked at herself once again in the mirror. The earrings, a gift from her father, were the perfect fit. Pink rose petals, elegantly crafted to hold a pearl. Yes, she looked sophisticated.

The give girls all met in the hallway. They all grinned at each other's nervousness. "Wow, I really feel like a giddy teenager," Mina commented. That broke the ice, just what all of them needed.

"Okay, now for the big question. Do we go down one at a time or as a big group?" Ami asked.

"I say we all go down together. Show off to the men in all of our glory!" Raye said with a grin. So the girls started making their way to the ballroom, ascending the long and elegant staircase.

"Now if only klutzoid here can avoid falling down the stairs," Raye commented.

"Hey, Raye! That's not fair!" Serena practically shrieked.

"Well, it's something you would do!" Raye argued.

The two continued to squabble as they made their way to the ballroom. The gentlemen all stood at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting their arrival. Each smiled as they saw the group coming. A more beautiful group of women, you'd never see.

Nephlyte met Lita at the base of the stairs, quickly offering his arm. "Princess, may I have this dance?"

Lita curtsied and accepted his arm, following him on to the dance floor. The band played a slow waltz as the two danced around the room.

_How dreamy is this? _Lita thought to herself. _I'm dancing with a gorgeous guy who likes me. What more could a girl ask for?_ Lita closed her eyes and followed Nephlyte's lead as he led her across the room.

Suddenly, there came a shake. It felt like an earthquake. Serenity calmed everyone down quickly while Darien went outside to investigate. The band started up again, and people's curiosity quickly dropped the incident. Everyone, that is, but the Scouts and the generals from Earth.

Darien walked back into the ballroom. _Something's wrong,_ Darien thought to himself. He motioned to his generals. The soldiers made their excuses, then followed Darien back outside.

The girls all huddled together.

"What do you think is going on?" Serena asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but it isn't good," Ami said.

"I'm getting a really bad vibe," Raye said. "I know it…something evil is close by."

"Then we'd better be ready," Lita replied.

"Oh, why'd it have to be tonight?" Serena pouted.

The five men came back in. Nephlyte walked up to Lita. "Princess, we need to talk," he whispered into her ear. She could tell by the look on his face that whatever it is he wanted to talk about was very serious. She led him to the veranda where the two found a spot semi-excluded from everyone else.

"What's wrong?"

Nephlyte sighed. "Whatever it is that is taking over Earth is not contained. It's on its way here. It will be arriving shortly."

"Oh my God…"

"Princess, you have to protect Serena and the Silver Crystal."

"What about Queen Serenity?"

"You parents will help protect her. I have to say goodbye now. I must go."

"Nephlyte, please don't go. You'll get hurt!" Lita cried as she grabbed his arm.

"I won't, Princess." He lifted her chin up and have her a kiss. Lita poured everything she had into it, fearing that she's never see him again.

"Please don't go," she pleaded.

"I must," he stated again. He slowly released her. "I love you Lita. I will be back for you. I promise."

He slowly turned and walked away. _Not now! Don't leave me now! Come back to me!_ she silently pleaded. Knowing that she was being selfish, that her job was just as dangerous, she held back her tears and watched him walk away. _Come back to me in one piece!_

The ground started shaking again, leaving Lita no more time to wrestle with her emotions. She quickly raced inside to find Serena and the other girls. She spotted Serena on the balcony, staring up at the stars.

"Serena," Mina said hesitantly. Serena slowly turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Serena," Lita exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "It'll be okay. Now come on. We've got to get you out of here."

The girls made their way to the throne room.

"This is the safest place," Raye stated as they walked into the room. The ground shook again, this time the rumble didn't seem to stop. It was if the entire moon was falling apart. It suddenly turned very dark, as if a huge shadow had eclipsed the moon.

"Okay, it's show time," Raye shouted. The girls nodded.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

The five scouts watched through the windows as the Moon Kingdom was slowly being destroyed.

* * *

I might actually finish this one soon! Yay! Only one more chapter to go:) 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I don't own it, so don't sue:)

* * *

**Kingdom Shattered**

**Chapter Seven **

**

* * *

**

"Alright Scouts, no use in standing in here," Amy commented. The other girls nodded and headed outside, ready to face what was coming. Everyone around them was just hearing the news and running around trying to get out of the castle and back to their homes. _Guess there's no need to ask if someone's told the guests._

Lita noticed her family rushing to stand next to Queen Serenity, forming a barrier around her. Meanwhile, the Queen was directing orders at her team to get everyone to safety. Lita glanced the other way and noticed the generals all running toward a dark hole that had formed in the sky. Whatever it was, the guys were heading right for it.

"Okay guys, plan of attack. Do we head in with the guys or stay here?" Mina questioned.

"Much as I would to love to jump in there, we've gotta protect Serena and Queen Serenity. And someone needs to try and help out all these guests if the attack comes here. I think we need to stay put," Lita suggested. Everyone nodded their heads.

All eyes watched the dark hole, wondering what was going to happen. They didn't have to wait long as an army emerged out of the void, swords drawn and heading straight for the Royal Family. "Okay guys, we know what to do. Let's go!" Raye yelled as she helped lead the group toward the charging soldiers.

Lita tried to block out the screams as she used her lightening powers to hit as many enemies as she could. _Don't lose your focus_, Lita coached herself. Now was not the time to be looking around at everyone. They had to stop these zombie-like infantrymen who just kept coming and coming. All of the Scouts were fighting off at least 10 soldiers a piece, quickly striking and dodging their swinging swords. But no matter how many they struck down, it seemed more just kept coming out of the void.

"Scouts, we need to regroup!" Serena called out. Nodding, they slowly backtracked so that they were all in the same area.

"God these guys are strong. No matter if you strike one down, 2 more come. At this rate we'll never keep up!"

"Scouts, we have one objective and that's to protect the Princess. Fighting these guys is not working. We need to come up with a Plan B, and quickly!" Mina exclaimed.

They tried to think while they watched the army multiply to hundreds. There was no way that the Scouts would win this battle—they were just too outnumbered. And with horror they watched as the group quickly approached them. Knowing that running would do no good, they all came to the same conclusion.

"Princess, get in the middle!" Raye yelled. She gently shoved Serena into the middle of the group. "Alright Scouts, concentrate!" Gripping hands, the girls formed a force field around Serena, preventing attacks from hurting her.

Lita felt the first blow against her abdomen. Grimacing with pain, she forbade herself to open her eyes and lose concentration. _Must protect the Princess!_ The next hit came across her cheek, jerking her head to the side. Crying out with the pain and tears rolling down her eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to concentrate on nothing else than the force field around Serena.

Slowly she heard more and more screams and against her will she opened her eyes to see what was going on. Each of the Scouts was being badly beaten and Serena was almost hysterical inside the circle. She was trying her best to help her friends but her powers were no match for the sheer numbers that were attacking them. Lita quickly closed her eyes again, praying that she and her friends could keep doing this.

All of a sudden, the barrier around the Princess weakened and then disappeared. As she opened her eyes to see what was happening, all she could see was Nephlyte rushing toward her with a sword. Lita quickly dodged. "Nephlyte, what are you doing!"

"Sailor Scout, you are no match for the Negaverse."

"Nephlyte, what happened to you?" Lita was almost hysterical. Here was the man she loved more than the world, and he was attacking her!

"Stupid girl. The Negaverse has shown me the truth. I now know true power. Prepare to die!" He raised his sword again, ready to strike.

Quite unexpectedly, a voice called out from the void, "NEPHLYTE!"

"I am coming, my Queen," he responded to the void in the sky. He then turned to Lita. "I'll get you later." He turned and left, traveling back into the void. Lita collapsed on the floor. _What had happened? What went wrong?_ Lita cried uncontrollably, saying Nephlyte's name over and over in between sobs. Slowly, she watched the Moon Kingdom being torn apart and knowing that she was completely helpless to stop it.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. Lita felt as if she were floating in a warm cocoon. "Live on!" she heard Queen Serenity say. Then everything went black…

* * *

Lita was sitting by herself under a tree at lunch time. It was another new school for her, and everyone at this one seemed to be afraid of her. They all just whispered whenever she came around. _Hmph,_ she thought. _I'll show them. Who needs them anyway?_

"Hi. Lita, right? My name's Serena," a blonde girl said as she plopped down next to her.

Well, maybe one friend wouldn't hurt…

* * *

Well, I finally finished it. I wanted the ending to be very much in line with the series. Not the best ending ever, but hey, I actually finished a story! Yay me. :) 

azngurl0117 - Glad that you like the story. Thanks for the review!

Poraviva – Thanks for the praise:)

Elara – Hope that this chapter didn't cause you to cry. Thanks for reading! Nice to see that you always read. :)

Rising Fire – Thank you for the high praise, especially since Lita isn't your favorite.

Angels Heart 1622 – Love the enthusiasm. Hope that you enjoyed. :)

Wolf Jade – Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it!

sailorjupiterlove316 – Hope that the bad ending wasn't too bad for you. :)

AthenaKyle - Not sure where you went off to, but hope all is well. And look, I finally finished one! It's only take...yeah, we won't say how long. I'm pathetic, what can I say:)


End file.
